ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang Disney Channel
Boomerang Disney Channel is an upcoming television channel, that will launch sometime in the near future. The channel's mascot is Pichu. Release Date: depends on the date (Online Via Livestream) Unkown (Television). Programing *Eric and Cole - Extreme Superheroes (Joint-Venture with Toonline Network) *World Circus (Joint-Venture with Toonline Network) *Spiderman: Marvel Team Ups *Deadpool: The Animated Series *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Dumbo's Circus *Annoying Orange *TJ's World *Oggy and the Cockroches *Fish Hooks *The FT Squad: The Series *Acorn Madness *So Random! *Disney Club Penguin: The Series (produced by Nelvana Limited and Walt Disney Television) *Webkinz: The Series (produced by Ganz and Nelvana) *PB&J Otter *Sharks from Alaska *The Jetsons *The Yogi Bear Show *Regular Show *Cosmic Quantum Ray *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe(1983 series) *She-Ra Princess of Power *Bravestarr *Atomic Betty *Yin Yang Yo! *Stickfreeks's Fairy Foxes *My Roommate Mario (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) *Pucca *Wow Wow Wubbzy! *Fraggle Rock *Pandamonium (produced by Marvel Productions and MGM/UA Television) *EPCOT: The TV Series *Disneyland: The TV Series *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series (produced by Nintendo,HAL Laboratory and Walt Disney Television Animation) *Rolie Polie Olie *The Mouse Factory *The Amazing World of Gumball *Lazy Town *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Inspector Gadget *Thundercats *Jonny Quest *Bunny Maloney *The Pirates of Dark Water *Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist *Freefonix *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos *Will & DeWitt *The Flintstones *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Tennesse Tuxedo and His Tales *The Starfall Vowels Show *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie The Unicorn (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by FilmCow) *Phineas and Ferb *Hole in the Wall *Shining Time Station *Donald Duck Presents *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sora the Keyblade Master & Friends *Family Game Night *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Johnny Test *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Sea Princesses *Denver The Last Dinosaur *The Aflac Duck Show *Oswald *Underdog *Blues Clues *Fred The Caveman *The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Justin Bieber Show (produced by Happy Harry Toons) *Legend of Prince Valiant *El Chavo (animated series) *The Mr. Men Show *The Real Ghostbusters *Cubix: Robots For Everyone *Ariel & Zoey & Eli, too *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Scruff *Jungle Cubs *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Disney's Adventures of The Gummi Bears *Talespin *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Goof Troop *The Woody Woodpecker Show *Disney's House of Mouse *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Scooby-Doo?, Where Are You? *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *A Pup Name Scooby-Doo *The Scooby-Doo Show *Little Bear *Maisy *Kimba the White Lion *The Magic School Bus *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *King Koopa's Kool Kartoons *Biker Mice From Mars (1993 series) *Spider Man and His Amazing Friends *Hero: 108 *Widget the World Watcher *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 *Zorro: Generation Z *The Adventures of Cherryo *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (also airs on Disney XD) *S Club 7 Forever (also airs on Disney XD) *VeggieTales *Generator Rex (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Franklin *Transformers: Prime (also airs on The Hub) *Winx Club *The Land Before Time: The Series *Young Justice (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Beast Machines: Transformers *Heroes Alliance *Heroes Alliance Forever Anime *Pokémon *Sgt. Frog *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Lets Go! Tamagotchi *Card Captor Sakura *Bleach *Dreamkix *Nazca *One Piece *Gin Tama *Rurouni Kenshin *Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds *Inuyasha *Kekkaishi *Deltora Quest (also airs on The Hub) *Revolutionary Girl Utena *Immortal Grand Prix *Oban Star-Racers *Sonic X *Gungrave *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Sorcerous Stabber Ophen *Birdy The Mighty Decoded *Durarara!! *Tokyo Majin *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Digimon: Data Squad *Digimon: Fusion Battles *Fist of the North Star *Samurai 7 *Yumeiro Patissier *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Dinosaur King *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series *Stitch! Animaction Block *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation Dub) *Super Inggo and the Super Group (dubbed in english by 4Kids Entertainment) *Mythic Warriors Guardians of the Legend *Wing Commander Academy *Savage Dragon the Animated Series *BASTof Syndrome *Monster Buster Club *G.I. Joe Renegades (also airs on The Hub) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Angels Friend *Spiral Zone *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *A.T.O.M. *Trigun *Galactik Football *Final Fantasy: Unlimited *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Dragon Booster *Team Galaxy *Megas XLR *Wings of Dragon (aka 스피드왕 번개) *Jinki: Extend *Monster in My Pocket *Area 88 *A.I. Football GGO *Legend of the Mystical Ninja *Chrono Crusade *Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline *Heavy Gear: The Animated Series Nicktoons Block *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Fairly OddParents *Invader Zim *iCarly *Victorious *The Penguins of Madagascar *Big Time Rush *Planet Sheen *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *CatDog *Angry Beavers *Doug *Rugrats *All Grown Up *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Hey Arnold *The Wild Thornberrys *Aaah! Real Monsters Saturday Morning Block *Denver the Last Dinosaur (7am) *Yumeiro Patissiere (7:30 am) *Savage Dragon the Animated Series (8am) *El Chavo (8:30am) *Beast Machines: Transformers(9am) *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (9:30am) *G. I. Joe: Renegades (10am) *Sorcerous Stabber Ophen (10:30am) *Galtar and the Golden Lance (11am) *A.I. Football GGO(11:30am) Afternoon Weekend Madness *The Gibber Show (12pm) *Animal Town (12:30pm) *Tonga's Treehouse (1pm) *ColorWisdoms (2pm) *Tone the Animated Series (2:30pm) *Hedgy The Little Hedgehog (3pm) *Movie Weasels (4pm) *The Amazing World of Gumball (5pm) *The Little Miss Whoops and Mr. Bump Comedy Hour (5:30pm) *Barney and Friends (6:30pm) *Lullaby Land (7pm) Movies/Seasonal *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *A Bug's Life *WALL-E *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Frosty The Snowman (Rankin/Bass Version) *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Rankin/Bass Version) *Santa Claus is Comin' To Town (Rankin/Bass Version) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (Airs in April only) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *A Muppet Family Christmas *A Muppet Christmas Carol *A Charile Brown Christmas *A Charile Brown Thanksgiving *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *The Mr. Men Show: Calling Dr. Little Miss Whoops *The Jungle Book *Fantasia 2000 *The Thief and the Cobbler *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin *Quest For Camelot *The Ultimate Avengers The Movie *The Ultimate Avengers 2 *The Invincible Iron Man *Planet Hulk *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Justice League: The New Frontier *The Amazing World of Gumball: A Magical Christmas *Batman: Under the Red Hood *The Secret of Kells *The Secret of NIMH *The Land Before Time and its sequels *Rock-a-Doodle *The World of Hans Christian Andersen *Sherlock Holmes and the Baskerville Curse *Hulk vs Wolverine *Hulk vs Thor *Beauty and Warrior *Green Lantern: First Flight *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse *Wonder Woman *Thor: Tales of Asgard *Justice League: Crisis on Two Worlds *G. I. Joe: The Movie *The Black Cauldron Shorts *F.U.N. Farm (Re-Run Syndication) *Shortstop (Re-Run Syndication) *Timmy Time *Shaun The Sheep *Hetalia: Axis Powers *RoboDz Kazagumo Hen *Pat & Stan *Nu, Pogodi! *Cat & Dog *Squrriel & Rabbit *Superman (Fleischer/Famous Studios version) *Team Smithereen *The Secret Life of Suckers *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Nonsense Box *The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo *The Jubilees WB Shows *The Looney Tunes Show *Taz-Mania *The Road Runner Show *Animaniacs *Freakzoid Cable and satellite availability Cable providers that carries Boomerang Disney Channel in all markets include Comcast, CableOne, AT&T U-Verse, Verizon FiOS, Time Warner Cable and Cablevision. Charter Communications, and Cox carries the channel in select markets. DirecTV carries the channel as part of the Choice Ultimate and Premier packs. Dish Network offers the channel, as part of the America's Everything Pak, and the DishFamily packages. History The Channel will be founded by Ethan Gaden (Pichu8boy) and will be Headquarted in Los Angeles, CA. International The channel be will in Latin America, Brazil, Germany, Swedish, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Russia, Canada, Italy, India, Singapore, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Hungary. Gallery ﻿ See Also *Boomerang Disney Studios Park, an upcoming theme parks, based on the channel. *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series a TV series based on the SNES game of the same name. Category:Television Channels Category:Television Channels